


Smile

by Venstar



Series: 2017 DRABBLES FOR LDWS [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: post-SPECTRE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts).



> thanks to my beta Qholmes for putting up with my dithering!  
> prompt: bright  
> genre:canon  
> word count: 100

“Down, Q!”

“Whose bright idea, was this?”

“Yours, if I’m correct.”

“Ah, well, hand me another magazine.”

James dropped the requested item, sparing a glance to see Q’s fingers grip it, before returning fire. “Leave, before SPECTRE catches you.”

“And miss this excitement? No thank you.” 

“Q.” 

“I’m not leaving an agent behind. Besides, I outrank you.”

James glanced down at the grinning Quartermaster, squinting against the glare of the sun. James spent a precious second not returning fire, pressing a hard kiss to that bright smile, before it was violently torn away, with a pop and surprised grunt. “Q?”


End file.
